Swimming Lessons For Po
by roxan1930
Summary: Po and the Furious five go to the lake to go swimming but at first Po doesn't wanna go. When they are at the lake the Furious five find out that Po can't swim and being the good friends that they are they decide to teach Po how to swim.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda.**

**Swimming Lessons For Po**

It was a sunny day at the Valley of Peace.

In fact, it was so sunny that it was hot and not just a little hot but so hot everyone was cooking.

At the Jade Palace the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five were also suffering from the heat as they usually already got warm from training and with the heat that was striking them now, they were practicly dying.

Even Tigress was having trouble to just keep herself standing.

"Tigress, it's too hot for standing. Come here and lay down with us." Po managed to say as he only got hotter by just watching someone trying to train in this heat.

The panda himself was lying in the corner of the training hall with the rest of the Furious Five with all of them being covered with cold wet pieces of cloth.

"I don't wanna get in any trouble with Master Shifu if he finds me lying lazily on the ground instead of doing my training, Po." the feline replied.

"You don't have to worry about that, Tigress." a voice said and when everyone turned to the door they saw Shifu standing there leaning on Oogway's stick with his whole body to keep himself standing.

"Master Shifu!" everyone yelled making the red panda flinch.

"Everyone, please be a little quieter. It's too hot to be so loud." he sighed.

"Sorry about that but what are you doing here?" Po asked.

"Well, even thought I can't believe it myself, I agree with you, Po. It is too hot today for training so I'm giving all of you free for today." Shifu explained and six jaws dropped to the ground.

"You can go and enjoy yourselfs now." was the last thing he said before walking away.

"Allright, we can do whatever we want today but _what_ are we going to do?" Mantis asked being the first to snap out of his trance.

"How about we go swimming in the lake?" Monkey suggested and everyone seemed to like that idea.

Well, all but one as Po was moving from foot to foot and asked "Can't we do something else?"

Of course the Furious Five looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you serious? It's the hottest day ever and nothing cools you down like a dip in some nice cool water." Crane said and the others nodded their heads.

Knowing he couldn't win this discussion Po sighed.

"Allright, let's go get our swimming clothes." he said and they all run to their rooms to get their swimming clothes and some towels.

A few minutes later they were all walking though the forest.

After a while they reached a clearing with a beautifull huge lake in the middle.

"That's weird. We are the only ones here." Viper commmented as there indeed wasn't another person around the lake.

"The villagers are probably all just to lazy to go here." Mantis answerred her.

"Whatever, let's get changed." Crane said and he Monkey and Po walked over to stand behind some trees as they changed and Tigress did the same but of course she went to stand behind some different trees then the guys.

After a minutes the guys came back to the lake were Mantis and Viper were waiting.

Crane was wearing purple swimming trunk similiar to his normal pants except that the trunks were much more loosely as they didn't hug Crane's legs when the trunks ended.

Monkey was wearing dark blue swimming trunks that were so dark that they were almost black and they reached Monkey's knees.

Po stepped out as last wearing light blue swimming trunks that were practicly the same as his normal pants with only the color being different.

"You guys look nice like this." Viper complemented them winking causing all three guys to blush slightly and Mantis to glare jelously at them.

"Hey, were is Tigress?" Po asked trying to shake the akwardness away.

"I'm here!" the feline yelled poking her head from behind a tree.

"Tigress, come over here!" Viper yelled waving her tail.

"Only if the guys promise they won't stare!" Tigress yelled back seeming a little shy much to the confusion of her friends.

"They promise! Right, guys?" Viper asked the males who all nodded.

"Allright." Tigress mumbled and stepped from behind the tree.

The eyes of the guys first went to the size of dinner plates and then they all screamed as they flew backwards with huge nosebleeds.

"That's even worse then having them stare at me." Tigress murmurred with a face-palm.

"Well, you do look really good." Viper said.

Tigress was wearing a bright red bikini with on her left breast a picture of a tiger lilly.

"Man, who would have ever known that Tigress could look sexy?" Mantis asked getting up causing the feline to blush a little and glare at the insect.

"Watch it, little guy!" she yelled and now Mantis glared back.

Monkey knew that if something didn't happen soon his friend would say something that would make him lose his life to the tiger so he quickly run over to Tigress and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her a little down so she was at his eye-level.

"Hey Tigress, wanna hava a little contest to see wich one of us can swin to the other side of the lake and back first?" he asked her smirking.

"Sure but before we start I want you to know something." Tigress replied now also smirking and having completely forgotten about her fight with Mantis.

"What might that be?" the primate asked raising a eyebrow.

"That you are just gonna lose!" Tigress laughed pushing him so hard he fell down and then she jumped in the water and swam to the other side of the lake as fast as she could.

"Hey! Head start!" Monkey screamed before diving in the water and chasing after her as the others laughed.

"Man, Tigress sure is lucky that Monkey saved her." Mantis said smirking but instead of agreeing like he expected them the do Po, Crane and Viper all gave him the 'You know you're just lying to yourself, right?' look.

"I win!" Tigress laughed when she was back and then pulled herself out of the water.

"No, you didn't! You cheated!" Monkey argued as he too came out.

"Does the little monkey want a rematch?" Tigress asked in a teasingly voice.

"Sure and it starts right now!" Monkey yelled as he pushed her down this time and got himself a head start.

"Hey! That's my trick!" Tigress screamed and that time she lost.

"Allright, both of you get in the water and start swimming when I say so. That way it will be fare." Viper said in a motherly tone when she saw Tigress glare and shrugging the two mammals jumped into the water again.

Crane flew up to a big rock where he could see everything, including if neither Tigress or Monkey cheated.

"Ready… Set… GO!" Viper screamed and for the third time in just five minutes her friends took of at there top speed.

"And the game is on with both our contestants going faster then the light!" Crane called out.

"Hey, where is Mantis?" Po suddenly asked looking around to see that the insect had disappeared.

"I have no idea but I hope he isn't getting himself in trouble." Viper commented rolling her eyes but when they were looking directly up they froze and became the size of dinner plates.

"Oh no." she murmurred and confused Crane looked up and his eyes also went wide.

"Double oh no." he agreed.

"SUPER BUG TSUNAMI!" Mantis screamed as he came falling from the sky and landed in the middle of the lake and somehow creating a huge tidal wave that washed everyone on the land (Po, Crane and viper) and in the water (Tigress and Monkey who both had been just a inch away from reaching the shore) away.

"MANTIS!" everyone screamed getting up from where they had been thrown to.

Mantis laughed and swam away with everyone chasing him.

Well, everyone but Po who was standing at the edge of the water looking nervously down.

"Po, we need help here!" Tigress screamed over to the panda.

"I… I can't." Po mumbled but all the members of the Furious Five had well trained ears so they all heard him.

"It's not like I'm complaining but why?" Mantis asked confused.

"I… I… I…" Po tried to explain but he couldn't get the words he wanted to say out of his mouth.

"Go on…" the Furious Five urged him gently in unison getting out of the water and standing around him.

"I… I can't swim." Po finally managed choke out and he blushed brightly when he saw his friend stare at him.

"You can't swim? How is that possible?" Viper asked breaking the silence.

"Well, as a kid a often asked my dad to teach me to swim but whenever he sasid we could go to the lake, right before we left a whole bunch of people came in the restaurant for food and we could never leave so that's why I never learnt how to swim." Po explained.

"I have a idea." Tigress suddenly said smirking in a mysterious way taking his hand.

"What kind of idea?" Po asked getting nervous as they others also started to smirk in a mysterious way showing they already understood.

"We are going to teach you how to swim." Tigress explained as her smirk turned into a grin along with those of the others of the Furious Five.

'_Oh God! Please save me from these people!'_ Po thought as he turned paleb ut he knew that he wouldn't be able to talk them out of the idea.

"Fine." the panda groaned and his friends cheered.

"Let's get started!" Monkey yelled gently pushing Po in the water by a place where he could still stand on his feet.

"A-Are you guys _sure_ I won't drown?" Po asked nervously looking at his feet under the water and then looking over at the deeper parts of the lake.

"Trust us, Po. We would never in a million years allow you to drown if we can stop it." Crane said gently placing a wing om Po's shoulder after he and the others also hopped back into the water.

The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thanks guys. You truely are the best." Po thanked them smiling at how much they carred about him.

They gently grabbed onto him and took him to a deeper part of the lake where he couldn't stand anymore.

The panda held his breath but forced himself to breath normal.

Taking a deep breath Po loosed at mantis and asked "Allright, what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, for starters you need to be able to keep your head above the water by kicking your legs in a calm fasion but not too calm because then you'll sink." the insect explained kicking his own four legs in such a way while Viper used her tail to hold him up so Po could see it all better.

Nodding Po signaled for Crane, Monkey and Tigress to let go of him and when they did he kicked his legs just like Mantis to keep himself floating.

He got the hang of it pretty quickly and giving him a break the others grabbed onto him again so he could stop kicking his legs.

"Next, you gotta be able to float like a board. Just like this." Viper explained taking a deep breath before lying on her stomach with her face in the water and after a while she took on a normal pose again.

"Are you crazy? I won't be able to breath with my face under water!" Po yelled starting to panic.

"Po, trust us. You will be fine." Tigress said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay." Po said and then het ook a deep breath and copied what he saw Viper do but after just a few seconds air bubbles start to rise fro where Po's head was a he wildly moved his arms and legs in panic.

Monkey quickly wrapped his tail around the panda's waist and pulled him in a normal stance again.

"What happened?" the golden langur asked his friend worriedly.

"I Couldn't breathe and I started to panic." Po said looking down in shame.

"Hey, everyone finds it scary the first time so don't feel bad about yourself but just give it another try." the primate said calmly giving his friend a thumps-up.

"Good, are you ready for a second time?" Viper asked and Po nodded at the reptile.

Gathering all his courage Po took a deep breath and started to float in his stomach again and this time he thought about his friends being there for him so he didn't panick and after a while he pulled his face from the water and stopped floating like a board.

"Perfect! You don't only learn fast in Kung Fu but also in swimming, Po!" Crane complemented him.

"Now, you know how to float, but you can't swim without moving your arms and legs. It's easiest if you start with the arms." Tigress said after everyone had prased Po.

Floating on her stomach, she stretches her arms out in front of her, hands forming cups as they drag the water back before reaching out again.

Each time she runs out of air, she turns her head alternately left and right just enough to take a deep breath and go back under.

She swam to the other side of the lake and back to her friends and then grinned at Po.

"Your turn." she said and Po nodded.

He slowly did what he saw Tigress do and pulled himself through the water and smiled shyly when everyone cheered when he was done.

"Are you ready for the next step?" Monkey asked.

"You bet I am!" Po yelled and the Furious Five couldn't help but feel extremely proud of their good friend who was learning so fast it almost seemed like a story. (**A/N: Wich it **_**is**_**. LOL!**)

"Listen, this is the other part from what Tigress taught you, the legs. You just have to do the same as you just did but now you also have to kick your legs." Monkey explained and then did it himself to make sure that Po would understand it completely.

Following the advice, the panda finds himself moving through the water at a high speed and makes a comical show of swimming by almost crashing into a few rocks.

All his friends laughed when he was back to them and he himself also couldn't help but join in the laughing.

Crane was the first to finnally calm down and he cleared his throat to catch the attention of the others.

"Po, you already know how to swim very good but there is still one thing you need to learn." He said and Po reased a eyebrow.

"You need to be able to also swim _under_ the water." the bird continued and Po paled slightly but shook it away.

"It's pretty much the same thing. You just move your arms a little less like windmills and more like you're drawing a circle in the sand." the avian explained and nodding Po went under and did what he was told and he moved perfectly.

When he was starting to run out of breath hes wam back up to the surface where his friends embraced him happily.

"You are now a true swimmer, Po!" Mantis laughed and Po grinned.

"You guys are the best friends someone could ever hope for!" he replied to the insect.

"Hey, Tigress, I suddenly relise that we didn't get to finish our last race." Monkey suddenly told to Tigress who grinned.

"To the shore!" she yelled and everyone made their way there.

When both Monkey and Tigress were ready Viper was about to give the start signale when Po suddenly asked "Guys, is it okay if I join this race?"

"Sure!" everyone yelled and Po happily hopped in the water between Monkey and Tigress.

"Ready… Set… GO!" Viper gave the start signale and the three mammals swam away like speeding bullets and when they came back Po was at the back and Crane was acting like a narrator and kept yelling "The winner will be Tigress! No, Monkey is closing in! Tigress! Monkey! Tigress! Monkey!"

The bird kept yelling so back and forth and just when Tigress and monkey were about to reach the shore Po swam past them and won.

"AND THE WINNER IS PO!" Crane yelled and Viper cheered loudly.

"Yeah, I'm awesome but I believe we already knew that." Po said smugly putting his hands on his hips.

"Hey, where is Mantis?" Monkey asked trying to change the annoying topic looking around.

"I have no idea." Viper said rolling her eyes and again they went wide when they looked up.

"Oh no." she mumbled causing everyone else to also look up and their eyes also went wide.

"Double oh no." everyone agreed.

"SUPER BUG TSUNAMI!" Mantis screamed as he came falling from the sky landing in the middle of the lake making a huge tidal wave washing everyone away just like earlier that day.

"MANTIS!" everyone screamed being really angry at the insect for washing them away again.

Just like earlier Mantis swam away laughing his head off and everyone chased him but the only difference from earlier was that now that Po knew how to swom he also chased the tiny warrior.

He was angry at Mantis but even with that Po couldn't help but think one thing.

'_These guys are much more crazy then I ever imagened but they are the best and I can't help but just love them.'_

**The End**

**Hey, guys! I hope you liked this story so please review, check my other stories on my page and maybe favorite this story or me as author and if you do, you might get a hug from me. Bye! *waves***


End file.
